pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Code Carnage (Days)
Here are the days of Code Carnage. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards Stone Root. * Proto Zombie, Proto Conehead, and Proto Buckethead First appear. * Scanner first appears. Day 2 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Conveyor belts first appear. Day 3 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Proto Shielded Zombie first appears. Day 4 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 5 * Defend your lawn with Gold Leaf given to you. * Rewards Gold leaf. * Proto Imp first appears. Day 6 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Duplicator Zombie first appears. Day 7 * I-Zombie. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Zom-Code 1 can first be used. Day 8 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Last stand * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Cluster Zombie first appears. Day 11 * Defend your lawn with Hacker Fruit given to you. * Rewards Hacker Fruit. Day 12 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Conveyor Zombie first appears. Day 13 * I-Zombie * Rewards a bag of coins. * Proto Gargantuar first appears. * Zom-Code 2 can first be used. Day 14 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a mass production order note. Day 15 * Survive a massive Gargantuar assault. * Rewards a encryption key. * You survive the massive gargantuar development. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with EMPeach given to you. * Rewards EMPeach. * Packaged Zombie first appears. Day 17 * I-zombie. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards an upgrade that gives you a gold coin at the end of each level. Two if no lawnmowers were used. Day 19 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn with Diffusion Pea given to you. * Rewards Diffusion Pea. * Scanner Zombie First appears. Day 21 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * I-zombie. * Rewards the survival challenge, Weapons of Mass Creation. * Zom-Code type 3 can first be used. Day 23 * Survive and produce at least 2000 sun. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the third 3 levels of Vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * I-zombie. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat Template Zombie. * Rewards the Code carnage security card. * The first and only appearance of Template Zombie. Notes * Scanners and Conveyor belts do not appear in I-zombie or on day 30. * This is the only world where your first plant is not given to you on day 1. This is because you don't need it on day 1. Category:Aaxelae's Creations